


when the sun rose again

by necroesthe



Series: antichrist hide [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Cuddling, Dont do what Kaneki and Hide do, Hide is the antichrist, Hide's A+ Friendship, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Satanic Ritual, These shits summon the dead, Zombies, google translate, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide and Kaneki "accidentally" summon the dead on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun rose again

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read the first work, (without) the glimmer of stars, here is some information you should know:  
> Hide is an amputee  
> Kaneki's is a cannibal  
> Hide is also an Antichrist

They’re having a picnic at 3 in the morning in the graveyard. The night air is cool, and numerous candy wrappers, empty food containers, and cans of soda and redbull are all over the blanket.

Hide scoots closer to Kaneki, shining his flashlight on the book that is only mere inches from them. He squints. “I didn’t know English had accent marks.”

“That’s because it's probably not English. Maybe it’s…” Kaneki tilts his head. “Latin? No, because they have those conjoined letters. Spanish?”

“Why would it be in Spanish.” Hide flips back to previous translations, noting how they never actually formed an English word besides ‘No’. He frowned. “I mean, this stuff usually is in a dead language.”

“English isn’t a dead language.”

“To me it is.” All those tests and last minute studying had withered away any love he had for the language, leaving only room for Backstreet Boys.

He stops flipping the pages. There’s a stereotypical satanic circle for a ritual, complete with the circled star, candles, and an offering in the center. No captions, but underneath was a chant. Or at least what Hide assumed was a chant. He points to it. “Kaneki-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.” Kaneki’s voice was firm. “How many horror movies start with summoning a demon for shits and giggles? Plenty. And what happens to the people who do it? They die.”

"It's not a demon Kaneki! It's a-" Hide glances at the book. “-zombie!”

“That's not any better, you know. And why do you want to do this anyway? You weren’t interested in summonings before.”

“Well, I want this October to be something to remember. Something memorable.” He also wanted to see Kaneki get scared and scream, but that wasn’t something he would say. “And I want it to be with you, since you’re my best friend and all.”

Kaneki’s stomach somersaults. Best friends. Blood rushes to his face and he looks down at his lap. “Uh-”

“We don’t even need to do the entire ritual, just make the circle thing.” Hide reaches for his backpack and pulls out 4 bottles of ketchup, a ham sandwich, a lighter, and some firework sparklers. “It wouldn’t even work because we don’t have a living sacrifice and stuff.”

“...You’ve been planning this haven’t you.”

Hide smiles.

 

Kaneki is the one who draws the circle and the star inside it with ketchup, but Hide is the one who smears it on the grass with a stick he had found. A ham sandwich is placed in the center and the sparklers are strategically placed around it. The two teens quickly light them, then back away to watch.

Then as the sparklers slowly die out, the graveyard comes to life.

 

Zombies look exactly as they do in movies. Rotting, teeming with bugs, and generally disgusting. Fear is replaced with mild fascination and nervousness because wow- the sewers smell way more worse than this and holy shit zombies. Hide laughs nervously.

Kaneki grabs his hand and backs away, careful not to make a noise. Once they were a safe distance away from the horde, he turns to Hide. “I thought you said it wouldn’t work!”

“Er uh. I thought it wouldn’t work.” The blond scratches his cheek and looks away. “Maybe it’s because I’m an antichrist…..”

Kaneki scowls. He opens his mouth the say something, but closes it last minute. He looks back at the zombies, who are slowly shuffling around, trying to figure out what their purpose is. All his anger dissipates, leaving only worry and fear. Kaneki turns to Hide. “Let’s just go now. Take refuge in the neighbor’s apartment while we try to figure this all out.”

His mother would be fine, as she was in the 8th ward doing something. Kaneki didn’t care about his aunt’s family and the neighbor was the neighbor. Hide wonders what will happen to the other occupants in the 20th ward.

Kaneki tugs his hand, and Hide starts walking a little bit faster.

 

They pass by Kaneki’s home, and while his aunt is busy shouting at him for waking everyone up, Hide comes in via window and sneaks into the aunt’s room to steal money from her wallet. Then he retreats back to Kaneki’s room and waits for him to arrive.

They don’t waste anymore time after that. Hide grabs Kaneki’s backpack and empties it out while the black haired teen looks through the chest filled with his mother’s belongings.

The knives are easy to find, in the upper right corner and wrapped in a soft black cloth. Kaneki doesn’t use them very often, only once a month.

They’re as sharp as when his mother first showed them to him nine years ago. Kaneki wonders, not for the first time, what exactly they were made out of.

He pockets them and looks at Hide. A tank top. Kaneki clicks his tongue and goes over to his closet. He pulls out a turtleneck jacket, and then tosses it to Hide. “It’s cold outside.”

“Uh, thanks.” It's warm. Really warm. And the inside is incredibly soft. Hide sticks his hand in the pockets and sighs. Then he looks at Kaneki. “What about you? Won’t you be cold?”

“No.” Sure he’s wearing shorts, but a sweater is a sweater. They guarantee warmth most of the time.

The two climb out the window and move on.

 

Their next stop is the 24 hour grocery store. The cashier, while somewhat concerned about why two 14 year olds are out at 3 in the morning and are buying a lot of food with stolen money, did not care enough to do anything.

“Have a nice-” The cashier covered their yawn. “-night.”

“You too.”

 

It's nearly 4 am. Hide isn't exactly sure how they managed to pull a shopping up an entire flight of stairs, but they do it.

Kaneki retrieves a key from under the doormat and opens the door. They transfer the food to the fridge and somehow get the shopping cart into the living room.

It quiet after that, neither Hide nor Kaneki knowing exactly what to do. Then Kaneki yawns and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Because while a zombie apocalypse has just began, dental hygiene is very important.

Hide follows his example, and when Kaneki went to bed, so did he.

 

“Hide,” Kaneki said as the blonde wrapped his arms around him. “...I can pull out another futon if you need it.”

“Dead people are coming back it life. Zombies are happening. I need to make sure you’re alive.” Hide pressed his ear the Kaneki’s chest and listened to his heartbeat, which was steadily increasing. “Also, I gotta make sure we don’t get hypothermia. Since you know, it's cold and sharing body heat helps.”

“Body heat is shared with skin on skin contact.”

A gasp. Hide presses himself to Kaneki and presses his cheek to his, a smile on his lips and his eyes twinkling madly. “Ooooh Kaneki. What could you possibly be insinuating?” He turns his head and whispers to Kaneki’s ear in a horrid attempt at being seductive . “Or offering?”

Kaneki puts his sleeve over his mouth and smothers his giggles.

Hide makes an exaggerated pout and lifts his head so that his face is right in front of Kaneki’s. “Excuse you bro, I am very very attractive and hot and amazing and seductive.” He bats his eyelashes. “And attractive.”

“Sure you are dude.” He can feel a six pack coming up from how hard he’s laughing. “Sure you are.”

“I am! And I’ll prove it to yo-”

There’s a scream outside. Shuffling. Growling. Eating. More screams join and the pounding of feet running far far away. The shuffling follows.

Then nothing. Hide and Kaneki are the only people in the world.

“....We should go to sleep now.” Hide says, breaking the silence. The happiness and amusement from earlier had disappeared, like how humanity would be in a couple months. He shift back to his original position and cozies himself to Kaneki. “Night.”

Dead people coming back to life. Kaneki looks up at the ceiling. “Goodnight Hide.”

 

It's easy to leave the bed without waking up Hide. So easy that when Kaneki replaced

himself with a pillow, Hide nuzzled it.

He pulls the covers up to Hide's chin and pushes his bangs back, letting his fingers run through the soft strands.

There was no doubt he was going to feel guilty. And he'd probably regret it, but he had to do it. It wouldn't be right if he didn't.

Kaneki slipped on his shoes and pocketed his knives, quickly and quietly. Then he left a letter, short and concise with plenty of xoxo's and a kiss mark from the lipstick he found in the neighbor's bathroom, on the table.

( _hide would have died to get one from him. for kaneki to do something as risque as that would be under incredibly special circumstances. and apparently starting the zombie apocalypse was one of them._ )

He left the apartment quietly and continued in that manner until he was down the stairs and on the next block, looking out for anyone else. Then he broke into a sprint to where his mother died.

Maybe, if he was quick enough, he’d be able to pretend that he’d never left.

 

Things don’t work like that, of course. And Hide opens his eyes after Kaneki leaves, his mind buzzing from the Lake of Bones.

Death. 2 hours had passed at most, but the title of being the most peaceful ward no longer applied. Hide gave it 5 more for everyone to die and half a week for the rest of the wards to join. But then there was infection. How long would it even take for the effects to kick in? And what would happen then?

Hide, having concluded that the world was fucked and it was his fault, got up from bed and went to the kitchen to have some cereal.

There is a note on the table, from Kaneki saying he’d be back soon and not to worry. Not suspicious or foreboding at all. Hide is tempted to go after after him, but then he saw the kiss mark and xoxo’s. Maybe it’d be better to wait an hour and see if Kaneki would return soon.

He already knows where his best friend was going, and that it would end in disaster if what he thought would happen happens. But perhaps it wouldn’t happen and everything would be fine and dandy.

Hide finishes the rest of his cereal and decides to take a nap. He sets the alarm for an hour.

The bed is cold. So are the pillows and blankets. Hide sighs.

 

There is someone standing in front of the graveyard, looking at it with an unreadable expression. Kaneki doesn’t slow down in his run, and instead points his knife outwards. If he stabs a zombie, then great.  If he stabs a human, oh well. A ghoul? The blade wouldn’t harm them, though they may go after him.

The person stepped back and grabs Kaneki’s wrist, then threw him to the floor, taking his knife. Kaneki rolled onto his back and scooted away, narrowly missing a kick to his head. He stood back up and-

“Nagachika-san?” The face was once again changed, along with everything else. But smell of soot was constant and so was the feeling of being unsettled. Kaneki wondered if Hide would also induce a feeling by being near him when he was older. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Ken. Sorry about that.” He sticks out his hand and pulls the teen to his feet. “I was just looking for some of the office workers. They get kinda antsy being stuck in there and like to skip. They’ve never really done it at the same time and day though, and together.”

Kaneki quickly pulls his hand away before Satan could feel it get sweaty. He wipes it on his shorts and scratches his cheek, looking away from his face. He has a pretty good feeling to why the office workers suddenly went MIA. “Ah. Well, I hope you find them.”

Before he can leave, Satan speaks. “We should team up. I help you and you help me.”

Kaneki furrows his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Kid, there are zombies around. I’m not saying that it's stupid to go around on your own, but it's pretty damn stupid. Plus, you’re my son’s best friend and are like, twelve-”

“I’m fourteen.” Kaneki interjects.

Satan waves it off. “Same thing. Anyway, you’re super young and going off on your own to do something I’m pretty sure Hide doesn’t know about.” Kaneki looks at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world. “So, at the very least, because I’m a responsible adult, I have to make sure you’re safe. Hide would be very sad if you died.”

“But your workers-”

“My workers can wait. Now, where exactly are you going off to Ken?”

Kaneki hesitated. This is was personal thing, something he was supposed to do alone. Something that he wouldn’t tell anyone else. But he didn’t have to tell the reason, he just needed to say where. “The alleyway between the supermarket and corner store.”

Satan nods. “Lead the way.”

 

Hide is in the middle of making a replica of the Tokyo Tower with toothpicks he had found when the neighbor returned. The hard work of 2 hours came crashing down and promptly rolled off the table and under the counter.

The neighbor narrows their eyes. “You. Ken’s weird friend.”

“Me. Kaneki’s weird friend.” Even after years of friendship with the black haired teen, the neighbor was never really on friendly terms with him.

“You made zombies happen, didn’t you.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“And dragged Ken into it.”

Ouch. That was a little too blunt. He didn’t drag Kaneki into it. He just used some gentle persuasion. Hide cringes. “Uh, yeah.”

There is silence. Both parties looking at each other. Then the neighbor takes off their shoes and places them next to the door. “Fix it soon. Zombies taste awful.”

“I’ll tr- You ate a zombie?” Hide was disgusted. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Hunger. Morbid curiosity mainly. Other ghouls tried it as well, too. So don’t look at me like that.”

Hide’s expression didn’t change. “You can get diseases from that. Oh god, did your mother never teach you about how unsanitary and unhealthy that is? Even though you aren’t human, that doesn’t mean you’re immune to this kind of stuff!”

“Shut up. I ate fresh meat as a kid. This was a learning experience.”

“A super delayed learning experience.”

“Shut up about that.” Then neighbor walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, sinking into the cushions. They smothered their face into the pillow. “And what happened to Ken? Where did he go?”

Hide stuck his hand into his pocket and crumpled up the note, his thumb making a shoddy hole through it. “He went out to get something. It hasn’t been long though.”

The neighbor took a peek at the fallen toothpicks and shook their head. “Will he be okay though? There are zombies outside. He’s just a human.”

Hide didn’t want to think about Kaneki’s chances of coming back in one place. Kaneki would, of course, come back because he was Kaneki. He was made of tougher stuff. But on the slight off chance that something would happen… Hide shook his head. “Yeah, he’s human. If he wasn’t, then would he have a better chance of survival or something?”

The neighbor grunted. “Not many things are able to pierce ghoul skin. And zombie teeth aren’t an exception.”

“Oh.”

 

The alleyway between the corner store and market was not close by. It was all the way on the other end of the 20th ward. And that meant having to run through a slightly zombie infested street.

There weren’t many, and they stayed rather far from each other. Running between them and avoiding their teeth was easy peasy. It was when they followed and sometimes, only sometimes, they gave chase that there was trouble.

“Are you really sure you want to do that?” Satan had asked when Kaneki held his knife to the zombie’s neck, preparing to hack off its head.

“I don’t really have another option.” Kaneki had replied. He began to saw it off, quickly so that it wouldn’t take up any more time. “It’d just go and eat someone else if I let it go. And it's not like this can be undone.” He looked back up at Satan. “Can it?”

Satan paused and looked at him, tilting his head to a little to the side. It was only after Kaneki had cut through the spinal cord and threw the head onto the roof of a nearby house that Satan answered. “Of course it’s reversible. This happened because you and Hide did a ritual or something, right?”

Kaneki nearly tripped over his own feet. “I- how did you-”

“I rule the entirety of hell, Ken. And it's not hard to piece together that my workers disappeared because you and Hide made the zombie apocalypse happen.”

Kaneki scratched his cheek and looked away. His stomach dropped. “Oh, uh. S-”

“Not bad, really. Summoning zombies as your first ritual. People usually do demons, me, or dead family members. Dead families are kinda different than zombies They look normal and act normal, not really going after the flesh. But they try to suck out your soul and it’s a mess to clea-”

“But there’s a way to reverse all these,” Kaneki gestured to the corpse on the ground. “Zombies?”

“Yeap. Do you want the solution now or later? It doesn’t really matter actually, because you and Hide are going to fix it whether you like it or not.” Satan clicked his tongue. “You guys need to learn how to clean up after yourselves. I can’t spoon feed you all the answers. I’ll be gone one day, like everything else.”

“Later,” Kaneki answered. This was his only chance to get some closure, and there was no way he’d let it slip through his fingers.

His grip on the knife tightened.

Satan smiled. “Let's go then.”

Kaneki nodded jerkily, then resumed running.

 

The alley was dark and damp.. Dimly lighted and was where every stereotypical drug transaction took place. Water dripped from the gutters and a rat scuttled by.

Kaneki payed no heed to them and walked down to the very end. He turned to the left and crouched down, palming the wall.

There was a small door, ridiculously small that only a gremlin could fit through. Kaneki grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling it open slowly. “Hold it open for me. I’m going in.”

Satan help the top of the door and watched Kaneki crawl in, the teen having to wiggle at his hip area to fit. Satan snickered.

Soon the teen disappeared completely.

“Try not to die.” Satan said to doorway. “Please.”

No reply.

 

It’s achingly familiar, crawling through the small enclosed space. The dust is there, and so is the smell of cold cold metal. It doesn’t take long for Kaneki to find the rusty ladder that sends him deeper down.

He reaches the bottom, which is a rather sparse room. The only thing there is a bookshelf, and even that is broken and dusty. Cobwebs are everywhere. Kaneki flicks the light switch, and the bulb flickers. How nice for the neighbor to change it.

He shakes his head and goes to the door. He holds the knob loosely. And listens.

There’s a growling and shuffling on the other side. Bumping into the walls and then scratching. She- no, it. It moans something. Guttural. Vocal cords decayed to the point of uselessness. It snaps its teeth and presses itself to the doorway. Sniffing. Smelling. Craving.

“..en..kuh..” A choke noise. Rasp. “..K-een.. Ken” It whines. “.Miss.”

Kaneki clenches his teeth. A feeling of dread and anticipation settles in his stomach and his eyes don’t water. Kaneki throws his knives to the corner of the room. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Then he opens the door.

 

Kaneki comes back out five minutes later, his face blank, clothes torn and smeared in a greyish jelly. There is a necklace around his neck, one that hadn’t been there before.

“So how do you fix it?”

“By finishing what you started.”

“How exa-”

Satan looks at his watch and gasps. “Oh, what do you know. My office worker returned. Bye bye!”

He poofs away before Kaneki can finish his question.

The fourteen year old looks at the ashes on the ground, and after a moment of heavy contemplation, kicks it.

Then he starts running back to the apartment because shit-how long as he been out? And his clothes are ruined and ripped. Hide is going to be so worried.

 

The replica of the Tokyo Tour is in the midst of being rebuilt when Kaneki returns, and once again, it falls.

“Fuck.” Hide says, as he watches yet another hour of hard work becoming nothing. The neighbor groans and buries their face in their hands, taking deep breathes. Hide looks at the doorway. “Another wa -Oh my god Kaneki are you alright? What happened?”

Kaneki steps away from Hide’s arms, cringing at the hurt expression that flashes across his best friend’s face. “I’m gross and sweaty Hide, you don’t wanna touch me.”

“You sure about that?” Hide reaches out to grab Kaneki’s sleeve. But then he catches a whiff of the rot plaguing Kaneki and his arm falls back to his side. “Actually, ew.”

“Exactly. Anyway, I was out doing something really important that I may or may not tell you about later. And I encountered your dad.” Kaneki’s voice dropped to a whisper. “He knows.”

“Shit. Is he pissed?”

“No. Well, I don’t think he his. But your dad said we had to fix it. By finishing it, apparently.”

“I-we can’t finish the chant, we don’t know Spanish.” Hide scratches his cheek. “All we’ve really learned was English in school. And everyone knows that isn’t much.”

An idea strikes. He turns to the neighbor with narrowed eyes. “What kind of phone do you have?”

“An flip phone-”

“Can you access wifi on it?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Perfect. Now hand it over.”

“Why, exactly?” The neighbor asked as they fished their phone from the pockets. Then give it to Hide.

“To fix the zombies.” Hide opened the phone and fiddled with it. It was five minutes later when he had managed to change the keyboard’s language to Spanish. He snapped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. “Kaneki and I will be going now! Bye!”

The neighbor watched them leave. They shook their head. One day, those dumb shits would die doing something stupid. But today was not the day.

‘

“Hide, how exactly are we going to do this?” Kaneki asks on the way to the graveyard. They’re walking together. The graveyard isn’t far, and they need to be quiet. And they’re able to enjoy the morning breeze.

“Well, we have two wonderful friends called wifi and Google Translate…..”

Kaneki nearly trips. “Hide-”

“Don’t worry, it’ll work.” He pats Kaneki on the shoulder. “I mean, if sparklers and ketchup and a ham sandwich could raise the dead, this has to work.”

“Yeah…”

 

They had assumed the graveyard would be empty because the zombies would surely have left to find some living beings to eat. But no. There were even more of them, and they crowded around the ketchup circle.

The book between their feet was kicked and stepped on every so often. Kaneki cringed.

“Okay,” Hide whispered. “First thing we need to do is get the book. Then I’ll type it up on translate and get in front of the circle and crank the phone to max volume and bam. Finished the ritual.”

“Do you even know what page it was on?”

“Er-”

Kaneki shook his head. “We’re going to fucking die.”

“Probably. But hey- at least we die together!” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “That can’t be too bad, right?”

“I-” This may be, Kaneki realizes, the last time he’ll ever be with Hide. He hugs back with a tight grip and buries his face into Hide’s borrowed jacket. “That’s not bad at all, really. Thank you.”

It's quiet, except for the growling of zombies in the near distance. Hide hesitantly drops his arms. “We should start now. Who’s going to get the book?”

“You should.” Kaneki stepped back and faced the graveyard. He pulled his knife from his pocket and held it tightly. “I’ll get them away from the circle. Find the page and type it up.”

With that said, Kaneki ran into the graveyard and to the circle, where he grabbed a zombie by the collar and dragged it to the other side.

Then, at a somewhat safe distance where running was no longer required, stabbed it in the eye. He waved over at Hide.

The crowd followed. Hide darted over to the circle grabbed the book. He thumbed through the pages, frequently looking between the book and the horde of zombies. Kaneki seemed to be in control of the situation, eyes narrowed and focused, and knives in both hands. But on the off chance one strayed away, Hide wanted to be prep-

A gnarled hand grabbed his leg and dug its nails in. Hide looked at it and swore.

A zombie. Of course it was a zombie. With missing legs and fallen out teeth. What else could it possibly be? He wrinkled his nose.

It gnawed on his leg fruitlessly, gums unable to piece his jeans. Hide jerked his leg and hit it straight between the eyes.

No reaction.

He repeated the action several times, each one more frantic than the last time. No change. Either he was kicking too weakly or the zombie had a face of steel. Either way, it was time for drastic measures.

Hide grabbed the knee of his other leg and began to unscrew. It came off with a small pop. And naturally, he beat the everloving fuck out of the zombie’s head.

( _kaneki watched in horror from the distance, then moved to a new spot when the zombies came close_.)

_(how he was able to put up with hide’s shit was a mystery_ )

 

Once the zombie was dead, with its head cracked open like an egg, Hide kicked it away and resumed typing into google translate.

 

“Kaneki, we should get out of the graveyard now!” Hide placed the phone on the ground after pressing audio and stood up. He picked up his book and ran to the gate. “Like, right now.”

The ground shook and Kaneki didn’t need anymore prompting. He kicked a zombie to the floor and followed Hide.

There was a bang, a crack, and the graveyard split open. Screaming fire gushed out and grabbed the corpses. Frozen. Will being drained. And then back into the ground where they came from.

 

“That was kinda disappointing.” Hide said. “I thought there’d be a more flashy end to all of this.”

Kaneki nodded in agreement. He yawned. “Let’s just go home now. We’ve finis-”

“No, you are not.” Satan popped behind the two and spun them around. “You guys still need to erase the ward’s memory of this event.”

“How-”

“Look on page 397.” Then he poofed away, leaving behind ashes..

Hide, after a moment, scoffed. “What an ass.”

“Yeah…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah, happy halloween guys! 
> 
> hope you enjoy the month of october with all this spoop going on!


End file.
